Τελευταια Επετειος
by Mrs Alice-Vampire Princess
Summary: Αυτο το fanfiction διαδραματιζεται την ημερα του Αγιου Βαλεντινου την χρονικη περιοδο της Χαραυγης.


**ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΕΠΕΤΕΙΟΣ**

Στεκόμουν για άλλη μια φορά κοντά στον γυάλινο τοίχο και παρακολουθούσα τον ήλιο να αφήνει τον ουρανό.

Το παιχνίδι των χρωμάτων με τα σύννεφα με φόντο το χιονισμένο δάσος δημιουργούσε ένα πανέμορφο τοπίο, το οποίο όμως ήταν λες και δεν υπήρχε μπροστά στα μάτια μου. Άλλη μια δύση, άλλη μια μέρα της ζωής μας που φεύγει καθώς εμείς οδεύουμε προς τον χαμό, προς το τέλος.

Συχνά αναρωτιόμουν πόσο χρόνο μας είχαν αφήσει εκείνοι, ήταν γνωστό ότι οι Βολτούρι ταχτοποιούσαν όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομα τις υποθέσεις τους, αλλά αυτή την φορά είχαν καθυστερήσει.

Προφανώς το ότι έρχονταν όλοι για να μας εξοντώσουν τους καθυστερούσε σημαντικά δίνοντας σε εμάς λίγες μέρες ζωής ακόμα.

Οι μέρες αυτές περνούσαν αργά και βασανιστικά καθώς όλοι νιώθαμε το τέλος της ζωής μας να πλησιάζει αλλά οφείλω να ομολογήσω ότι η σημερινή μέρα είχε κάτι το διαφορετικό, αν και δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι ακριβώς ήταν αυτό.

Ο Έντουαρντ είχε εξαφανιστεί εδώ και κάτι ώρες, πρέπει να έφυγε όση ώρα εγώ έπαιζα με την Ρενέσμι, και κανείς δεν μου έλεγε που είχε πάει.

«Μην ανησυχείς, απλά κανονίζει μια δουλίτσα» μου είχε πει χαμογελώντας ελαφρά η Έσμι από την πολυθρόνα του καθιστικού, όταν όρμησα μέσα ρωτώντας την πανικόβλητη για το που ήταν εκείνος.

Παρόλο που ο τόνος της φωνής της ήταν καθησυχαστικός εγώ δεν μπόρεσα να ηρεμήσω. Σε αυτή την κατάσταση που βρισκόμασταν, κάθε μέρα πλησιάζαμε ένα βήμα περισσότερο στον θάνατο, με πονούσε αφόρητα το να αποχωρίζομαι τον Έντουαρντ έστω και για λίγα λεπτά, δεν υπήρχε χρόνος για χάσιμο, για την ακρίβεια δεν υπήρχε καν χρόνος, υπήρχαν απλά μέρες που μετρούσαν αντίστροφα προς το τέλος.

«Που είναι ο μπαμπάς ε;» ρώτησα απελπισμένα την Ρενέσμι που έπαιζε στην αγκαλιά μου με ένα από τα σερβίτσια της Έσμι.

Όταν η Ροζαλί και ο Έμετ μου έδωσαν την ίδια απάντηση που είχα πάρει και πριν στράφηκα προς εκείνη με την ελπίδα ο Έντουαρντ να της είχε αποκαλύψει κατά τύχη τις σκέψεις του.

Ο Έντουαρντ και η Ρενέσμι μιλούσαν μα τις ώρες μεταξύ τους, εκείνος με λόγια και εκείνη με εικόνες, ίσως να της είχε πει κάτι πριν φύγει.

Εκείνη απλά με κοίταξε με μάτια που έλαμπαν και ύστερα χαμογελώντας πονηρά μου είπε «Έχει μια δουλειά».

Δεν το πίστευα, ήταν λες και όλοι είχαν συνεννοηθεί μεταξύ τους για να κρατήσουν μυστικό, ότι και αν ήταν αυτό που έκανε σήμερα ο Έντουαρντ, από εμένα.

Εν το μεταξύ σήμερα και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι μέσα στο σπίτι φέρονταν κάπως περίεργα. Η Ροζαλί την περισσότερη ώρα της ημέρας την πέρασε στην αγκαλιά του Έμετ, ήταν απίστευτο αλλά συνεχώς ζαχάρωναν.

Ενώ η Έσμι και ο Κάρλαιλ κινούνταν συνεχώς ο ένας δίπλα στον άλλον και συχνά τους έπιανα να ανταλλάσουν βλέμματα γεμάτα νόημα.

Η μόνη εξήγηση που μπορούσα να δώσω στην περίεργη αυτή συμπεριφορά ήταν ότι πιθανότατα επειδή ο χρόνος που μας απέμενε ήταν λίγος ήθελαν να νιώσουν ο ένας πιο κοντά στον άλλον και ήταν απόλυτα λογικά αυτό κι εγώ έτσι ένιωθα, ήθελα να είμαι κολλημένη πάνω στον Έντουαρντ όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο.

Όταν λίγο αργότερα ήρθε ο Τζέικομπ , αφού άλλαξε σκοπιά με τον Σέθ θέλοντας να περάσει λίγο χρόνο της ημέρας με την Ρενέσμι όπως έκανε πάντα, του έκανα την ίδια ερώτηση ελπίζοντας αυτή την φορά σε διαφορετική απάντηση.

«Δεν μου είπε φυσικά που θα πήγανε η βδέλλα σου, αλλά κάπου πάει το μυαλό μου…» είπε χαμογελώντας πονηρά ενώ έδειχνε με το βλέμμα του τον Έμετ και την Ροζαλί που βρίσκονταν στην άκρη του δωματίου.

Εκείνος την κρατούσε σφιχτά ενώ εκείνη είχε βυθίσει τα δάχτυλα της στα μαλλιά του τραβώντας τον πιο κοντά της καθώς έφευγαν βιαστικά από το δωμάτιο.

«Ε ναι, τι σχέση έχει αυτό με την εξαφάνιση του Έντουαρντ;» του πέταξα παραξενεμένη.

Εκείνος αντί για απάντηση μου έριξε ένα ειρωνικό βλέμμα και έπειτα έστρεψε πάλι την προσοχή του στην Ρενέσμι που τώρα του χαμογελούσε γλυκά δείχνοντας του μια ζαχαριέρα που είχε καταφέρει να κάνει ένα με το πάτωμα.

Για μια στιγμή ένιωσα σαν ηλίθια, σαν να αγνοούσα κάτι το προφανές, αλλά όσο και αν έσπαγα το κεφάλι μου δεν μπορούσα να βρω τι ήταν αυτό.

Αρκετή ώρα μετά, αφού ο Τζέικομπ είχε φύγει για να επιστρέψει στο πόστο του κι εγώ είχα βάλει την Ρενέσμε για ύπνο, η Ροζαλί για κάποιο λόγο είχε επιμείνει να την βάλω να κοιμηθεί στο δωμάτιο του Έντουαρντ, η Έσμι ήρθε και κάθισε δίπλα μου στον καναπέ.

«Γλυκιά μου ο Έντουαρντ σε περιμένει στο σπίτι σας, πήγαινε να τον βρεις.» μου είπε χαμογελώντας ενώ εγώ έφυγα κατευθείαν τρέχοντας προς το σπίτι χωρίς να την ρωτήσω το παραμικρό.

Η ανάγκη μου να τον δω, να τον έχω ξανά μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου ξεπερνούσε οποιαδήποτε άλλη επιθυμία εκείνη την στιγμή.

Μόλις έφτασα επιτέλους και άνοιξα την πόρτα έμεινα με ανοιχτό το στόμα και κοκάλωσα λίγα βήματα πιο πέρα από το κατώφλι.

Ήταν πανέμορφα, ο χώρος ήταν γεμάτος με εκατοντάδες δροσερά κόκκινα τριαντάφυλλα που ευωδίαζαν τον αέρα, παντού υπήρχαν λευκά κεριά που φώτιζαν απαλά τον χώρο ενώ οπού και αν γυρνούσες έβλεπες μικρές και μεγάλες καρδιές και πολλά μικρά χαριτωμένα αρκουδάκια με την ίδια λέξη πάντα πάνω τους, σ' αγαπώ.

Στην μέση του δωματίου στεκόταν ο Έντουαρντ, ο δικός μου Έντουαρντ και ήταν πιο όμορφος από ποτέ.

Τα μαλλιά του ήταν ανακατεμένα από τον αέρα, ενώ μικρές νιφάδες χιονιού υπήρχαν ακόμα πάνω τους, το αγαπημένο μου στραβό χαμόγελο του ήταν εκεί ενώ στα μάτια του υπήρχε αυτή η φωτιά που πάντα λάτρευα και που τώρα είχε γίνει μόνο μια λέξη, σ' αγαπώ…

«Χρόνια μας Πολλά Αγάπη μου» μου είπε γλυκά ενώ εγώ εκείνη την στιγμή συνειδητοποιούσα τι ήταν αυτό που αγνοούσα όλη μέρα, ήταν η γιορτή των ερωτευμένων, η ημέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου.

Στην αρχή σκέφτηκα πόσο άσκοπο θα ήταν να γιορτάσουμε τώρα, την στιγμή που μας έμενε λίγος χρόνος ζωής ακόμα, έπειτα όμως συνειδητοποίησα πόσο το είχαμε ανάγκη αυτό, πόσο είχαμε ανάγκη μια τελευταία επέτειο.

Έπεσα πάνω του ενώ το στήθος μου τρανταζόταν από λυγμούς και τον φίλησα με πάθος, όμοιο με φωτιά που μπορούσε να κάψει τα πάντα στο πέρασμα της. Εκείνος με έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του και χαθήκαμε σε ένα φιλί χωρίς αρχή και τέλος.

«Σε αγαπώ ψυχή μου» μου είπε όταν τα χείλη του σταμάτησαν να καίνε τα δικά μου.

Τώρα το μέτωπο του ακουμπούσε στο δικό μου, ενώ με το ένα του χέρι κρατούσε τρυφερά το πρόσωπο μου, τα μάτια μου χάνονταν μέσα στις δύο χρυσαφένιες λίμνες των δικών του ματιών, κάθε φορά που με κοιτούσε έτσι ένιωθα σαν να πέθαινα και να ξαναγεννιόμουν από την αρχή.

«Σε αγαπώ» ψιθύρισα ενώ έπαιρνα το χέρι του από το πρόσωπο μου και το φιλούσα.

Εκείνος έπιασε το χέρι μου και έβαλε το άλλο του χέρι στην μέση μου προκαλώντας ρίγη στην ραχοκοκαλιά μου και έπειτα αρχίσαμε να κινούμαστε μαζί στον ρυθμό της απαλής μουσικής που πλημμύριζε το δωμάτιο.

«Αλήθεια, θυμάσαι πως ξεκίνησαν όλα;» με ρώτησε κάποια στιγμή χαμογελώντας ενώ με παρέσερνε με τα βήματα του προς το τραπεζάκι του καθιστικού.

Εκεί υπήρχε ένα άλμπουμ με χρυσές λεπτομέρειες πάνω σε μαύρο φόντο και στο κέντρο του ένα περίτεχνα ζωγραφισμένο μήλο που το κρατούσαν δύο κατάλευκα χέρια.

«Άνοιξε το» ψιθύρισε ο Έντουαρντ που βρισκόταν πίσω μου με τα χέρια του σφιχτά τυλιγμένα γύρω από την μέση μου.

Με αργές κινήσεις έλυσα την κόκκινη κορδέλα που υπήρχε στο πλάι και άνοιξα το άλμπουμ. Γυρνώντας αργά τις σελίδες κοιτούσα έκπληκτη μην μπορώντας να πιστέψω αυτό που έβλεπα.

Είδα τον εαυτό μου να κάθεται στην τραπεζαρία στο εστιατόριο του σχολείου δίπλα στην Τζέσικα, πιθανότατα πρέπει να ήταν μια από τις πρώτες μέρες στο σχολείο γιατί ήμουν αρκετά μαζεμένη και κλεισμένη στον εαυτό μου.

Στην επόμενη φωτογραφία ήμουν πάλι εγώ που περίμενα τον Έντουαρντ την βραδιά του χορού, ντυμένη με το όμορφο γαλάζιο μου φόρεμα και τα λουλούδια να στολίζουν τα μαλλιά μου έπαιζα αφηρημένα με την δαντέλα του φορέματος μου.

Έπειτα είδα τις φωτογραφίες που είχα βγάλει εγώ η ίδια πριν εκείνος αποφασίσει να φύγει από την ζωή μου, είδα εκείνη που μου χαμογελούσε με το αγαπημένο μου στραβό χαμόγελο και αυτή που είχαμε βγάλει μαζί και που τόσο άτσαλα είχα τσακίσει στην μέση για να βλέπω μόνο εκείνον.

Είδα εμένα να φτιάχνω αφηρημένα τα μαλλιά μου στην τελετή της αποφοίτησης, τόσο μελαγχολική και τόσο χαμένη χωρίς εκείνον στο πλευρό μου, να διαβάζω την «Υπερηφάνεια και Προκατάληψη» ξαπλωμένη στον κήπο του σπιτιού του Τσάρλι με το δαχτυλίδι των αρραβώνων μας να λαμπιρίζει στο δάχτυλό μου.

Είδα τις φωτογραφίες του γάμου μας, τον αθάνατο σύζυγο μου να στέκεται δίπλα μου με μάτια που έλαμπαν από χαρά και εμένα να ακτινοβολώ από ευτυχία στο πλευρό του, είδα τον εαυτό μου στο νησί Έσμι να κοιτάζω αφηρημένα τα κύματα που έσκαγαν στα βράχια με φόντο ένα εκπληκτικό ηλιοβασίλεμα.

Στην επόμενη φωτογραφία ήμουν καθισμένη στον καναπέ του σπιτιού των Κάλεν με το δεξί μου χέρι τοποθετημένο πάνω στην παραφουσκωμένη κοιλιά μου, την οποία κοιτούσα προστατευτικά, πιθανότατα ήταν εκείνη η περίοδος που έπινα αίμα γιατί τα μάγουλα μου είχαν ένα ροδοκόκκινο χρώμα.

Δίπλα ήταν μια φωτογραφία της Ρενέσμι , πρέπει να είχε τραβηχτεί λίγες μέρες μετά την γέννηση της γιατί ήταν αρκετά μικροσκοπική και τυλιγμένη με μια μάλλινη ροζ κουβερτούλα.

Τελευταία ήταν μια φωτογραφία που είχαμε τραβήξει πρόσφατα,

Εγώ ως αθάνατη αυτή την φορά με τον Έντουαρντ στο πλευρό μου και την Ρενέσμι στην αγκαλιά μου παίζαμε με το χιόνι στον κήπο του σπιτιού των Κάλεν χαμογελώντας στην Έσμι πίσω από τον φακό.

Ήταν απίστευτο, όλη η ζωή μας ήταν εκεί αποτυπωμένη σε αυτές τις σελίδες. Καθώς κάθε φωτογραφία έφερνε στο μυαλό μου αμέτρητες αναμνήσεις άρχισα να τραντάζομαι πάλι από λυγμούς.

«Τραβούσες κρυφά φωτογραφίες με εμένα;» τον ρώτησα έκπληκτη.

«Τις ώρες που βρισκόμουνα μακριά σου το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να σε κοιτάω» μου ψιθύρισε φιλώντας με τρυφερά ενώ περνούσε στον λαιμό μου ένα κόσμημα.

Το πήρα ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα μου και το κοίταξα προσεχτικά, ήταν μια διαμαντένια καρδιά σαν και εκείνη που υπήρχε στο βραχιόλι που μου είχε χαρίσει τόσο καιρό πριν, μόνο που αυτή ήταν δέκα φορές μεγαλύτερη. Ήταν πραγματικά πανέμορφη, την παρατηρούσα καθώς λαμποκοπούσε στο φώς των κεριών κρεμασμένη από την ασημένια της αλυσίδα. Ήταν παράξενο αλλά ένιωσα σαν να μου έδινε την καρδιά του για δεύτερη φορά.

Ξέροντας ότι θα ήταν ανώφελο να διαμαρτυρηθώ που για μια ακόμα φορά ξόδεψε κυριολεκτικά μια περιουσία για το δώρο μου, γύρισα πήρα το πρόσωπο του στα χέρια μου και τον φίλησα αχόρταγα.

«Δεν θέλω να σε χάσω ζωή μου… δεν θέλω το παραμύθι να τελειώσει εδώ» κατάφερα να του πω ανάμεσα σε λυγμούς χωρίς δάκρυα ενώ τα χέρια μας μπλέκονταν μεταξύ τους με τις βέρες να λαμπιρίζουν αμυδρά στο μισοσκόταδο, δύο ψυχές δεμένες μεταξύ τους μέχρι την αιωνιότητα.

«Χωρίς εσένα είμαι νεκρός… είσαι τα πάντα για μένα» είπε χαϊδεύοντας το μάγουλο μου.

«Δεν θα τελειώσουν όλα έτσι, όχι δεν το πιστεύω αυτό. Εμείς θα ζήσουμε για πάντα, αυτή η αγάπη θα ζήσει για πάντα…»

«Πώς…» πήγα να τον ρωτήσω έκπληκτη αλλά εκείνος με διέκοψε δείχνοντας μου με το βλέμμα ενώ με έσφιγγε πάνω του και άρχισε να με φιλάει επίμονα βάζοντας μου φωτιά.

Πριν παραδοθούμε ολοκληρωτικά στο πάθος έριξα μια ματιά προς την κατεύθυνση που μου είχε υποδείξει, το μικρό ξύλινο τραπεζάκι που υπήρχε δίπλα στο παράθυρο.

Το φώς του φεγγαριού έπεφτε πάνω σε μια σκακιέρα στην μέση της οποίας βρισκόταν ένα πιόνι, η λευκή βασίλισσα…

Mrs Alice


End file.
